


Stay

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heaven, Hurt, Pain, Self-Destruction, Tortured Castiel, more pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nigdy nie chciał, by Cas cierpiał. Stało się jednak inaczej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Ciemny korytarz echem niósł krzyk. Blondyn nie mógł się zatrzymać. Nie teraz kiedy od jego szybkości zależało czy uratuje najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Wyciągnął po drodze broń i dotarł do samego końca korytarza. Kopnięciem wyważył drzwi do pomieszczenia. Nie miał czasu zarejestrować nagiej żarówki dającej wątłe światło, łuszczącej się farby w kolorze miętopodobnym na ścianach czy stołu zastawionego różnego rodzaju narzędziami i probówkami. Widział jedynie łańcuch przyczepiony do kajdan na bladych nadgarstkach mężczyzny w resztkach garnituru. Niegdyś nienagannie biała koszula teraz była czerwona od krwi. Zwykle niewinnie zarumienione policzki były krwistoczerwone od uderzeń. Z rozchylonych ust kapała jucha, warga rozcięta została przez uderzenie. A może specjalnie jakimś ostrzem? W tym świetle brunet wyglądał bardziej blado niż zwykle, krew zdawała się mieć czarny kolor. Blondyn odwrócił się szybko, kiedy usłyszał ruch w kącie pokoju. Dostrzegł mężczyznę z nożem w dłoni. Deana ogarnęła nienawiść. Ten facet skrzywdził bruneta. Niewinnego bruneta, który nikomu nie zawinił. W końcu były tylko kimś kto fatalnie zakochał się w gangsterze. Winchester zastrzelił winnego bólu jego ukochanego i zaraz rzucił broń na ziemię. Szybko uwolnił swojego bladego, zimnego aniołka i go mocno objął.  
-Cas...Castiel...już dobrze. Jestem tu, aniele. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- szeptał, starając się jakoś zatamować krwotok, który i tak już słabł. Powieki lekko drgnęły i wprost na mężczyznę spojrzały niebieskie oczy, zamglone bólem i wyczerpaniem. Brunet uśmiechnął się blado, ledwo zauważalnie.  
-Dean...k...kocham...cię.- wydusił z siebie z trudem. Winchester pochylił się by go pocałować. Czuł smak krwi na ustach jego anioła, tego który wyrwał go z piekła i wskazał drogę daleko od zadawania bólu i otrzymywania go. Castiel był dobry, zaopiekował się gangsterem, pokazał mu normalne życie pozbawione przemocy. Co dostał w zamian?  
-Nic nie mów. Też cię kocham. - Dean nie wyobrażał sobie utraty bruneta. Nie umiałby bez niego żyć. Do środka wpadł Sammy z sanitariuszami. Dean mógł jedynie widzieć jak zabierają mu ukochanego. 

Czas leciał szybko. Mijały tygodnie pełne samotności i alkoholu. Starszy Winchester zaszył się w swojej posiadłości w lesie, w tej w której Cas pierwszy raz go pocałował.  
-Dean? Wróciłem.- do środka wszedł Milton, jak zwykle starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zielonooki od razu zerwał się z miejsca i biegiem znalazł się przy drzwiach wejściowych.  
-Tęskniłem skarbie.- blondyn objął go lekko, zauważając z radością, że Cas wygląda naprawdę dobrze. Był zarumieniony, uśmiechnięty. Jego oczy błyszczały radością i miłością do piegowatego mężczyzny.

Następny miesiąc był magiczny. Dean zabierał Casa na kolacje do ekskluzywnych restauracji, dużo z nim rozmawiał. Rzadko wychodził bez ukochanego. Zdziwiło go tylko to, że brunet nie chciał być dotykany przez niego, nie spał z nim i mało jadł. Ale oprócz tych drobnych problemów, było idealnie. Do dnia przyjazdu Sama.  
-Możesz zająć pokój gościnny.- Dean uśmiechnął się do braciszka lekko.  
-Mogę spać na kanapie, zostaję tylko na jedną noc.- Sam westchnął siadając na krześle. Cas zerknął na ukochanego niepewnie, opierając się o futrynę.  
-Cas tam śpi.- Dean odchrząknął. Brzmiało to jakby byli w separacji. A tak nie było! Castiel potrzebował przestrzeni. To logiczne po tym co mu się stało. Sammy otworzył nieco szerzej oczy, słysząc jego słowa.  
-Co? Dean, przecież byłeś gdy lekarz stwierdził zgon. Byłeś na pogrzebie. Castiel nie żyje. Pamiętasz? Zmarł na miejscu z powodu odniesionych ran. Byłeś z nim przecież.- zacisnął zęby obserwując starszego brata, który powoli wpadał w furię. Nie zrobił nic. Życzył bratu dobrej nocy i wyszedł szybko do swojej sypialni. Przy łóżku ciągle stały ich wspólne zdjęcia. Cas nie spał, nie jadł, nie chciał być dotykany. Sam go nie widział.  
-Dean?- niebieskooki stał tuż obok nocnej szafki. Winchester prychnął i wziął z blatu małe pudełko.  
-Łap.-powiedział jedynie, rzucając nim w ukochanego. Cas miał refleks, powinien złapać. Pudełko jednak przeleciało przez niego.  
-Przepraszam, Dean.- szepnął, pochylając głowę. Nie był duchem, był podświadomością i istotą zrodzoną z samotności blondyna. Dean za nim tęsknił, dlatego stworzył go na nowo po tym jak przestał sobie radzić. Odtworzył go dokładnie, pamiętając o wszystkich szczegółach.  
-Nie zostawiaj mnie Cas.-poprosił łamiącym się głosem. Tej nocy brunet został z nim.

Pożegnał brata następnego dnia, wmawiając mu że sobie poradzi. Wrócił powoli do domu, do Castiela. Wykonał kilka przelewów na konto brata, napisał list. Poczekał do zmierzchu i dopiero wtedy wszedł na wielkie łóżko. Napił się whiskey, najlepszego rocznika jaki miał i nożem podciął sobie żyły na nadgarstkach. Castiel był obok niego, głaskał go po włosach, śpiewał mu kołysankę. Wreszcie pojawiło się uczucie ciepła a potem...spojrzał na swoje martwe ciało.  
-Witaj Dean. Czekałem.- odwrócił się by ujrzeć swego ukochanego. Castiel zdawał się być szczęśliwy. Był taki jakim Dean go pamiętał.  
-To koniec?-zapytał cicho, łapiąc dłoń swojego aniołka.  
-Nie, Dean. To początek czegoś wspaniałego.- brunet pocałował go miękko w usta i zaprowadził w stronę drzwi. Pchnął je lekko. Nie było za nimi korytarza, nie było pustego holu. Był ogród. Ich ogród w którym rosły róże wokoło malowniczej altanki. Dalej widać było dom. Tu nie istniał ból.


End file.
